Implementation of Arctic Future Part 1
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Dear Players! Winter's coming to Forge of Empires on 24th of May, 2016! We would like to present you the first part of the next chapter of Forge of Empires history! Your city has reached the state of peaceful society and ultimate harmony with nature, but there is still a lot to discover in the world! Unexpected news will bring you to the Arctic. Completing The Future marks a very important milestone. As you know Forge of Empires is meant to be realistic, so we will not progress further in time as we'd go into sci-fi. Completing The Future marks a very important milestone. As you know Forge of Empires is meant to be realistic, so we will not progress further in time as we'd go into sci-fi. Furthermore, from now on we will be releasing new content in a new way. Until now, game ages were released as a whole, in large portions. Because we don't want you to wait so long in the future for new content, we will release the next eras in smaller parts, but more frequently. So what you will see in your technology tree is not the entire Arctic Future - it's just the first part of it. The story begins as an extension of The Future. There is a rumor that a powerful resource can be found somewhere in the Arctic area. Unfortunately news tend to spread fast, so you will not be the only one trying to get it. Arctic exploration will then become a trend and over the course of the era (in the next parts) you will find your city becoming more and more heavily influenced by Arctic culture. Instead of traveling through time we will take you on a journey through futuristic themes, while maintaining the realistic nature of Forge of Empires - and each 'age' will represent a theme. With this first part of the Arctic Future we are giving you: *37 story quests that will bring you and your troops on a polar expedition *8 campaign map provinces *15 rejectable quests *15 recurring quests *9 new technologies to research *2 residential buildings *1 production building *5 goods buildings with all five new goods *2 military buildings *A decoration and a culture building *One new Great Building - the magnificent Gaea Statue *12 new player avatars. Gaea Statue Gaea, Gaia, Tellus or Mother Nature - she is the personified planet Earth. This statue is dedicated to the goddess, who can be peaceful and forceful at the same time. Gaea Statue provides happiness for your people and produces medals. When you enter the era, you will also notice that waves are now washing against a new structure that is outside of your city, on the shore. This is a construction site of your new harbor, which will in the future play a very important role in the further development of your city: We put it outside the active area to avoid occupying the priceless city grounds. The harbor will become functional with the next part of the Arctic Future. And then we will develop its functionalities further while considering your feedback. We would like to stress that your opinion means a lot to us. We changed the way we release eras to ensure that you will be getting new content more often and we'd love to know what you think. This is the first part of the Arctic Future and we would like to integrate your feedback into future stages, so please share it with us on the forum. With the first part of the new age, we will also introduce a small island on the GvG map As you can see, this is not an 'Arctic Future' province, but rather a province where units from all ages can be used. You have the option to use units from any era to fight and place as defense. You will also notice that in the guild treasury you can now donate medals, and you have the ability to see how many medals are in storage. You cannot use goods on this new map - the siege costs, as well as the costs for placing defending armies, can only be paid with medals. This is also the last province we plan to add to GvG (despite the fact that Arctic Future will not be the final stage of the tech tree). We have decided to go for this solution, as we observed that the main GvG activity always shifts to the latest era over time (which is a natural process). This will be also happening on this advanced part of the map and this is its purpose: be the place where you can always fight with the latest available troops (be it from the Arctic Future or whatever comes after it). So while you can play there using units from any era, you are unlikely to be very successful if they are not the latest era troops. We hope you enjoy playing on the new, 'advanced' province! 'Original Post-' https://forum.us.forgeofempires.com/index.php?threads/arctic-future-%E2%80%93-part-1.13673/ Category:Changelog